


Noises

by fuyuhiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, but that's what happens, i can't remember what it's called when your senses are all overwhelmed?, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhiko/pseuds/fuyuhiko
Summary: Izuru hears everything going on in that awful building and sometimes it gets to him.





	Noises

It's loud.

Hundreds of Ultimates walking around, talking, laughing, yelling. Music playing. The lucky student sitting next to him on the bed, tapping his shoe against the hardwood floor as he rambled about something Izuru already knew everything about. It's all echoing around in his head and he feels his chest tighten up and he isn't sure  _what_ he's feeling right now but he knows he doesn't like it. 

Emotions are an unfortunate thing. He was programmed not to have them, to be an un-feeling work machine, but clearly they fucked up somewhere in the process of creating him. Pathetic. It feels as if everything's getting louder, somehow. He knows they're not, but that doesn't stop his head from pounding and it doesn't stop the tingling shooting through his veins. 

Makoto's talking, Makoto's talking,  _Makoto's talking_ , but he can't understand him now. Can't process that look on the current emotion on the smaller one's face. It doesn't matter, anyways. Does it? Only his work matters. He can't think straight and it's irritating him, another awful emotion to add to the pile. Another thing that shouldn't be happening.

It's loud.

Far too loud. He shuts his eyes tight and grimaces the slightest bit. The sounds build and build and **build** and his head feels like it's about to  _explode_ \--

It's silent. 

All sound is blocked out and he feels two warm hands envelop his own. He hadn't noticed he was shaking until now. That sound-proof headset he owns has been placed on him. A few moments, and he finally opens his eyes again. Makoto's staring up at him, frowning and clearly worried but his mouth is shut. Izuru hasn't seen him sit this still before. His head continues to pound.

The warm feeling is grounding, though. It helps. Red eyes gaze into big hazel ones as the awful feeling slowly but surely fades. Makoto smiles warmly, and just that itself is so reassuring. He doesn't know how a simple smile can begin to calm his quickened heartbeat and rid him of those non-stop panicked thoughts. Only _he_  could manage something like that, Izuru supposes. 

Makoto scoots over until they're pressing a little against each other, and gently rests his head on Izuru's shoulder. The headset makes it a bit awkward, but Izuru manages to rest his own head on Makoto's, and they sit like that for a while.

It's silent.

**Author's Note:**

> HI sorry if this is bad i'm just typing the first things i think of and i don't know what proofreading is. so. here we are


End file.
